Nadie muere (de amor no correspondido) en la víspera
by Bec-de-Lievre
Summary: SPONES/CHRISTMAS FLUFF—. McCoy lleva años enamorado del Primer Oficial y Spock lleva años enamorado del médico; pero hallar y leer los signos de amor en el otro nunca ha sido tarea fácil y menos en esas fechas.
1. Chapter 1

**—Disclaimer**

Star Trek: The Original Series [1966-1969] no es de mi propiedad. Todos los derechos son de Paramount Pictures.

* * *

 **NADIE MUERE (DE AMOR NO CORRESPONDIDO) EN LA VÍSPERA**

* * *

— **1** —

—No lo entiendo, doctor.

—¿El qué no entiende?

—¿Por qué no cesa de observar a la alférez Barrows y al oficial Kyle? —preguntó el vulcano con una expresión en el rostro más apagada, y hasta decepcionada, de lo habitual. Al centro de la sala de recreos y debajo de unas ristras decorativas de acebos, los dos oficiales bailaban muy juntos el uno del otro—. Ha estado así toda la noche.

McCoy jugó, vacilante, con el vaso entre sus palmas. ¿Cuánto rato habían pasado allí sentados simplemente mirando al resto hacer y pasarlo en grande?

—Lo lamento, no quería ser un aburrido. Es que… no me hace mucha gracia estar solo.

—¿Solo? —repitió Spock y pronto dejó caer su vista en su propio vaso relleno con agua de Altaír—. Me parece que lo he invitado a venir al baile de Navidad conmigo.

El terrestre sonrió, apenado. Sí, claro que sí. Así había sido dos días atrás, para ser precisos: había sido en el laboratorio y el gesto tan inesperado del Primer Oficial le había puesto nervioso al principio, pero no tardó en rehacerse. Era obvio que no había hallado a nadie más con quien ir y él había sido su última carta que jugar.

—Ya, señor Spock. No pretendía ser grosero — McCoy le dio dos palmadas en el hombro, desde luego que no le guardaba ningún resentimiento—. Lo que quiero decir es que extraño tener… ya sabe, una relación de pareja. Tonia es una buena chica, no sé por qué no lo vi antes. Ni por qué fui tan buenazo, maldita sea.

Spock trató de pasar saliva.

—Ah —exhaló—. ¿Es que aún tiene sentimientos por la alférez?

—Dios, no —McCoy rio. Spock tomó una buena inspiración y el médico dio un trago de su vaso—. En realidad, nunca los tuve luego de esa locura de permiso. Fue mi poca atracción hacia ella y mi honestidad, cómo no, lo que impidió que la relación progresara. Pero no deja de ser una tontería, ¿no le parece? Viendo mis circunstancias, no era para que me pusiera tan exigente. Ya no soy muy joven que digamos y tampoco soy el más atractivo en la nave. Quizás debí darme, no sé, más tiempo con ella. No renunciar a la primera, tener más paciencia.

Pero no la había tenido, pensó McCoy, labios fruncidos y mirando con ansiedad al vulcano a un lado de él ocupado con su vaso: sus pensamientos siempre habían estado yendo sin remedio en dirección de alguien más.

—Comprendo —Spock dijo después de un par de minutos, sobresaltando al médico.

McCoy contuvo un suspiro. Mientras se esforzaba por normalizar su respiración y su pulso, ambos volvieron quedarse callados y continuaron observando a los demás comer, reír, cantar antiguos villancicos terrestres y bailar desde ese rincón de la sala de recreos. Reconocieron a Scotty, que iba ya muy borracho y particularmente hilarante con un par de astas falsas en las sienes; a Uhura que iba acompañada de Christine y M'Benga, y a Jim que estaba dándose el lote cerca del árbol de navidad con una de las nuevas chicas de seguridad.

—Creo que iré a por otro vaso de vino caliente —McCoy se levantó de la silla, y Spock lo vió frotarse las manos y los brazos—. Llámeme usted loco, pero siento las manos frías.

—Loco.

McCoy rodó los ojos.

—Muy gracioso. Ya vuelvo.

El médico se hizo paso y pronto desapareció entre el resto de oficiales que acaparaban el centro de la sala y las mesas donde se servían diferentes platillos de la época y los vinos. En la habitación empezó a sonar fuertemente unas campanillas y luego la voz de una mujer cantando unas letras —que Spock no tuvo remedio que juzgarlas de pobres y frívolas—, acerca de lo que quería para Navidad y lo que no, se hizo oír.

La tripulación chilló muy emocionada, sin embargo. No hubo oficial que no se apuntara a cantar al menos una estrofa de aquel ridículo, a excepción de Spock que hizo lo que su dignidad, que no iba en ese preciso instante en su hora más alta según sus propias estimaciones, le permitió: arquear una ceja y esperar, paciente, a que el médico volviera.

* * *

—¡Que le den! —gruñó McCoy y propinó dos sendos puñetazos al tecladillo, apenas podía mantener el equilibrio y arrastraba la voz al hablar. La computadora le había rechazado por quinta ocasión el código de acceso para entrar a sus habitaciones—. ¡Mierda!

—Doctor.

Spock retiró la mano del hombre del aparato y forzó el acceso introduciendo su código. La puerta se abrió.

—Maldita sea —McCoy sacudía la mano, adolorido—, ¿por qué diantres no lo ha hecho antes?

Spock se mostró paciente, sin embargo.

—Usted se aferró en que podía recordar la clave.

—Ya. Bien —McCoy entró a las habitaciones—, pues yo digo muchas cosas.

Spock lo siguió en silencio al interior del dormitorio, vigilando con atención los pasos del médico que iba muy bebido ya y trastabillaba dos pasos, sí, y uno, no. Al parecer el jefe de ingenieros le hubo dado alcance en la mesa donde se servía el vino caliente y el banquete de navidad, y ambos se habían enfrascado platicando y bebiendo por 3, 42 horas.

McCoy se echó en la cama y se puso las manos sobre el pecho. La cabeza le daba vueltas como en un tiovivo.

—Y al final, ¿qué ha hecho el resto de la noche? —preguntó.

A Spock le dolió pensar en la respuesta, pero vulcano como era le contestó con honestidad desde el pretil:

—Estuve esperándolo.

McCoy levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Spock estaba muy erguido y con su acostumbrado semblante de imperturbabilidad. Podía ser una computadora andante y todo eso, pero él sabía que el tipo tenía emociones —aunque se empecinara a negarlas—, y cierta honorabilidad.

—¿Estuvo esperándome? ¿Allí? ¿Sentado? ¿Toda la noche?

—Creo que es lo que he dicho, doctor.

McCoy se sentó rápidamente.

—Joder, lo siento —se pasó la mano por el cabello—. Lo siento. Creí que… Bueno. Dios, ¡no estaba siendo la mejor compañía! La verdad no pensé que…

—¿Que fuera a esperarlo? —Spock completó.

—Mierda, sí. No creí que fuera a esperarme.

McCoy hundió la cara entre las manos.

—No fue con mala intención, señor Spock. Empezaba a ponerme sentimental y usted no quiere oírme cuando soy un tipo con corazón, se lo aseguro.

Spock dio un vistazo al techo, la noche había sido lo que cualquier terrestre habría calificado sin vacilación de «desastre». No sólo no hubo conseguido abrirse con el médico acerca de sus emociones y pensamientos sobre él como se había propuesto, sino que, de una forma que no tuvo modo de prever, el terrestre lo había sentado en el banquillo de los amigos y le había dejado muy claro que no tenía interés alguno en cambiar el sentido de su trato. Pero nunca había sido su intención que el médico se mortificara con sus palabras, su honestidad o con sus expectativas; y si McCoy sólo podía darle su amistad, a él no le quedaba de otra que aceptar y tratar de ser su amigo.

Iba a ser difícil, pero, por el médico, tendría que intentarlo.

—¿De qué habló con el señor Scott?

* * *

Familia, amigos, relaciones fallidas. De la conversación que el médico y el jefe de ingenieros, Spock determinó que sólo hubo un momento de completa holgura y fue cuando los dos oficiales discutieron su top diez de canciones navideñas de los últimos tres siglos, o cuando ninguno de los dos conseguía decidirse por una tal Mariah Carey o un tal George Michael para darles el puesto número en la contienda. El resto de la noche McCoy se volcó en hablarle al escocés de las cosas que lo afligían: tenía años sin ver a su hija para esas fechas, y la situación con su exmujer no era algo que lo hiciera sentir más orgulloso o feliz.

—¿Y por qué mierda me divorcié? —McCoy hipó—. Nunca debí firmar esos papeles, ni aceptar sus condiciones. Debí esforzarme más. Hoy por lo menos tendría una familia, a mi hija. Ahora estoy solo, no consigo comerme nada, y ¡hasta a Quirón me quitó!

—¿Quirón?

—Mi mascota, señor Spock. Un gran danés.

Spock alzó una ceja.

—Usted sabe que lo que dice no es realmente lo que piensa.

—Lo dice muy seguro —McCoy parpadeó, tenía los ojos vidriosos. Spock aún junto al pretil, brazos cruzados, lo veía con tal piedad y cariño que traicionaban su acostumbrado refreno—. ¿Quién demonio puede saber lo que yo pienso?

—Usted no es la clase de hombre que posee ese tipo de carácter —le aseguró—. Usted es compasivo y tiene una voluntad de autosacrificio notable, por eso es usted médico. Y tampoco se permitiría estar con alguien a quien no aprecia.

—Vaya si me conoce usted —respondió, sin ironía—. Supongo que «gracias».

Aunque Spock no pareció notarlo, y dolido, a su manera, le replicó contenidamente:

—Siempre lo he tenido en cuenta.

—Gracias —McCoy apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas, muy conmovido por Spock y su amabilidad—. De veras. Ha sido muy amable en escucharme, ni siquiera le he dejado hablar y seguro que usted también tenía cosas para contarme.

¿Por qué no le insultaba un poco —pensó McCoy—, o se mofaba de él y su sentimentalismo un poco para variar? Necesitaba que volvieran a la normalidad, a los lugares comunes de siempre, a los lugares seguros porque —¡Dios!—, en el pecho él sentía su corazón como una bomba de relojería a poco o nada de estallar. Ese hombre lo volvía loco.

—No importa —Spock apretó los puños detrás de sí y tomó aire. Luego procurando corresponder al cumplido del terrestre, agregó—: Es lo que hacen los amigos.

Amigo.

Oh, mierda. Mierda. ¡Y más mierda! Spock y él nunca se hubieron molestado en ponerle nombre a ese intercambio de insultos y preocupación mutua del uno por el otro; y ahora el vulcano había elegido la palabra que menos quería de todas. Amigo.

Él no quería ser su amigo.

—Oh. No… —el médico comenzó a tartamudear y a tocarse la frente con una expresión de dolor franco. Se dejó caer de espaldas, pesadamente, en la cama. Los ojos y la garganta le ardían—. No… no me siento bien.

—Ha bebido mucho, doctor. Será mejor que descanse.

* * *

Spock le quitó las botas, le dio un masaje de muerte en los pies y luego lo arropó en la cama. McCoy aguantó todo estos gestos y amabilidades con mucho estoicismo, aunque lo único que quería era que el vulcano se fuera de allí de una maldita vez por todas. ¿Cómo demonio podía tratarlo y acariciarlo de esa manera? ¡Eso no era de Dios! Y cualquiera que tuviese corazón hubiera considerado todo eso una muestra de cruel y perversidades absolutas.

McCoy bostezó, se hizo dramáticamente hacia el extremo de la cama, se puso sobre su costado y le dio la espalda para ver si así captaba la idea. Largo rato esperó fingiendo dormir, sin llegar a escuchar al vulcaniano salir de sus habitaciones. Probó fingir que roncaba un poco, nada. Cuando el sueño de verdad empezó a golpearlo, McCoy creyó sentir un peso caer con ligereza hacia el otro lado de la cama y después, sin conseguir darle importancia debido al sopor, escuchó dos golpes sordos en el piso.

—Doctor —susurrante, la voz grave de Spock lo llamaba—. Doctor.

—¿Mmmh? —gruñó, cansado.

Spock se recostó y deslizó sobre la cama hasta quedar detrás suyo. Observó largamente la nuca del médico, sus hombros recubiertos en la tela azul del uniforme.

—Es verdad que he querido decirle algo ayer por la noche—admitió Spock. Presionó la lengua contra su paladar y pasó el brazo por el costado.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Sólo un abrazo. Nada que no hubiese visto con anterioridad entre Christine y Uhura, o entre el mismo médico y el capitán. Aunque quizás el detalle estuvo en que peinó el dorso del médico con los dedos y luego los entrelazó con los de su mano, para decirle humildad y sin complicación:

—No está solo.

El puño del doctor tembló un poco entonces, cerrándose, y le apretó las falanges.

Una sacudida hípnica —pensó Spock—, sin duda.


	2. Chapter 2

**—Disclaimer**

Star Trek: The Original Series [1966-1969] no es de mi propiedad. Todos los derechos son de Paramount Pictures.

* * *

 **NADIE MUERE (DE AMOR NO CORRESPONDIDO) EN LA VÍSPERA**

* * *

 **—2** **—**

Apenas si miró al Primer Oficial en lo que restó de la semana.

No coincidieron ni una sola vez en los horarios de almuerzo y él mismo evitó pasarse por el puente. No quería lucir desesperado, aunque era así como en verdad se sentía: desesperado, ansioso, anhelante. Y es que McCoy no conseguía sacarse de la cabeza lo que pasó —porque nadie iba a convencerlo de que no ocurrió (ni siquiera la negativa del Primer Oficial para asistir con él a la fiesta de Año Nuevo)—, la noche de Navidad en sus habitaciones cuando estaba por caer rendido al sueño dado su grado de intoxicación: Spock lo había abrazado por detrás, entrelazado su mano a la de él y después le había soltado un llano «No está solo» que tuvo el inconfundible sabor de un «Estoy contigo».

Eso no era de dos tíos que sólo podían ser amigos, maldita sea. Significaba algo, y él necesitaba saber qué.

McCoy levantó la vista hacia el reloj de la sala de recreos —22:42—, y luego la devolvió a la tripulación que bebía, jugaba cartas y reía esparcida por toda la habitación, a Kirk con la chica en turno en un rincón y a Christine y un alférez junto al replicador. El Primer Oficial no estaba por ninguna parte. «Cumpliendo cabalmente con su palabra», el médico pensó con ironía y bebió de una vez el brandi en su copa.

* * *

Spock estaba meditando cuando las puertas de sus habitaciones sólo se abrieron para mostrarle al doctor McCoy. El terrestre dio un par de pasos dentro, traía una bandeja en las manos y una sonrisa de lo más zalamera en los labios.

—Doctor, ya lo he informado de mi negativa de asistir a la reunión de Año Nuevo —le recordó, aún sentado sobre la alfombrilla.

—Con una nota en mi escritorio, la he visto.

—No soy un adepto a los espacios concurridos. La fiesta de Navidad ha sido, como es lógico, una excepción.

McCoy se permitió poner los ojos en blanco. _Por supuesto que lo sabía_ , si él no se había sentido un poco halagado a propósito de nada en cuanto lo hubo invitado a ir. En los cuatro años de misión que llevaban, el vulcano no sólo se negaba a tomar los permisos de descanso que le correspondían por reglamento, sino que además raramente se dejaba ver en ningún evento o circunstancia que no tuviese carácter oficial.

—Por eso es que he traído yo la fiesta a sus habitaciones, ¿lo ve? —el médico le acercó la bandeja para que la viera.

Spock frunció el ceño. Allí sólo había un plato de barro con alguna especie de legumbre terrestre en caldo, un vaso con agua y un par de cucharas al lado.

—¿Qué son?

—Lentejas —respondió McCoy—. Una legumbre de la Tierra. Son ricas en cobre y en hierro.

—Lo imaginaba.

—Es tradicional tomarlas en Nochevieja. No en los Estados Unidos, pero sí en Italia y en algunas zonas de España.

McCoy dejó la bandeja sobre la cama y le dio ambas manos a Spock para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

—Ande —lo alentó—, vamos a comerlas. Es para que tengamos un buen inicio de año, dan suerte.

El vulcano aceptó la ayuda y asió las muñecas del médico.

—Dudo que una legumbre terrestre tenga alguna influencia para ser tenida en consideración en una superstición de ese calibre, doctor.

McCoy rió. ¿Cómo diablos no iba a derretirse con ese hombre?

* * *

Spock tomó otra cucharada de lentejas del plato. No tenían mal sabor, eran simples, con muy contados condimentos y —a su creer— de lo mejor que de la gastronomía terrestre que había tenido fortuna de probar hasta el momento. McCoy, también sentado en la cama, frente a él, sólo lo veía masticar.

—¿No va a comerlas usted también?

—Oh, pues —balbuceó, tratando de salir de sus ensoñaciones y notando de pronto los ojos oscuros, serios, del Primer Oficial—. Es verdad, me he olvidado.

Menudo idiota estaba hecho, pensó el médico de sí mismo, mientras tomaba la otra cuchara por el mango. Sólo esperaba no haberle puesto esa cara al vulcano. Ésa, la de idiota, la de tonto perdido, la de enamorado.

—Es considerado de su parte que se tome unos minutos para desearme un buen inicio de año, doctor —concedió Spock con los puños entre las rodillas, la cuchara levantada entre estos—. Deseo no estar robándole tiempo, me ha dicho antes que prefiere esta celebración a la de Navidad.

—Estoy bien —dijo McCoy y tomó un bocado de lentejas.

Spock suspiró mientras veía fijamente a la celosía.

—Oye —el médico se limpió las comisuras con los puños de la camisa—, no estoy siendo amable. Quiero estar aquí.

El vulcano no añadió nada más y continuó con los plafones en el techo, como si de verdad tuviesen algún interés en particular para él. McCoy no se planteó seguirlo y averiguar qué podía haber allí, sino que tomó un sorbo de agua del vaso en la bandeja y luego sólo lo puso frente al par de ojos negros. El vulcano lo tomó y bebió de él, distraída o deliberadamente, del borde mismo donde el médico puso sus labios poco antes.

—¿Sabes? —McCoy suspiró, algo excitado por la extraña coincidencia: aquello era un beso sin serlo. Spock descansó el vaso sobre su muslo—. Disfruto mucho de pasar tiempo contigo, me gusta la charla que a veces me das en el laboratorio.

—¿Ah?

—Claro que… bueno, generalmente eres peor que un grano en el culo con tu lógica y estoicidad —McCoy bromeó—. Lo que quiero decir es que no hay nadie en esa fiesta que me interese lo suficiente para hablar lo más mínimo.

—Están el capitán, el señor Scott… —el vulcano se obligó a recordarle.

McCoy rodó los ojos.

—Y el resto de la tripulación también ¿no? Todos allí —el médico chasqueó la lengua, la voz sencillamente le tembló al decir—: todos, menos tú.

Spock volvió a beber del vaso hasta agotar su líquido.

El ánimo que conformaba a la atmósfera de la habitación se densificó en un santiamén. McCoy no lo tuvo claro hasta que el vulcano colocó el vaso devuelta a la bandeja haciéndola sonar, y luego la tomara para irla a abandonar a su oficina, sobre el escritorio, con un andar marcial, de pasos muy calculados que daban la impresión de que ya no era Spock el hombre junto a él, sino más bien un soldado.

—¿Y de qué le apetece que hablemos? —le preguntó el vulcano al volver a su sitio en la cama. Intranquilo, aunque procurando mesura.

—Spock.

—Podemos… —el vulcano vaciló por primera vez delante de él. Aunque, para ser sinceros, McCoy sospechaba que era la primera vez que Spock vacilaba en toda su vida—. ¿Le apetece que concluyamos nuestro intercambio de impresiones acerca de la obra de Lord Byron, o prefiere que en su lugar continuemos con nuestra conversación acerca de la dialéctica hegeliana?

—¿Sobre la conveniencia, la necesidad o lo inevitable de la _unión entre los contrarios_? —McCoy preguntó sugerentemente, deleitado con el nerviosismo de Spock y el suyo propio—. Ese hombre era un sabio, ¿no le parece? Lógica y estética juntas, la una tan indispensable para la otra.

Spock frunció el ceño y miró a McCoy con lo que el médico interpretó como suspicacia. Quizás el vulcano se creyera que una vez más estaba tomándole el pelo, que sólo estaba siendo sarcástico con él.

—Oh, Spock, ¡maldita sea! —gruñó—. ¡Yo no quiero ser _sólo_ tu amigo, por el amor de Dios!

* * *

Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa: se lo había dicho, y ya sólo le quedaba al médico una cosa pendiente por acabar o empezar de veras ese asunto.

Así que, sin comerse más el tarro, simplemente puso las manos sobre las mejillas de Spock y le acarició las patillas con los pulgares. La piel del vulcano era cálida, firme y un poco áspera al tacto, maravillosamente masculina. Debía haberse afeitado hacía poco, como él —seguro. Sonriente, resignado, no menos nervioso, McCoy acercó entonces su cara a la del otro hombre que sólo lo veía hacer y callaba, inhaló profundamente y luego también acercó su boca.

La apretó fuerte contra esa fina línea, tan deseada, todavía a la espera de un puñetazo, y sin intención alguna de pronta retirada. Aplicó tantos pequeños pellizcos con los labios y sorbos como pudo, tratando de abrirla. Spock no lo golpeó, ni siquiera lo hizo de lado para retirarlo, sino que, y el médico no supo qué fue primero y qué después, pasó los brazos alrededor de su cintura, lo atrajo aún más hacia sí para besarlo de vuelta.

* * *

Ese pequeño gesto de aceptación había sido suficiente para disipar sus nervios y hacerlo chillar de alegría y ganas. Con absoluta confianza, McCoy mordió y lamió los labios de Spock un buen rato, hasta que consiguió colarle la lengua en la boca a la menor oportunidad. Era increíble la poca resistencia que le oponía el vulcano, pero más dulces eran su voluntad y sus ansias tan iguales a las suyas: Spock lo abrazaba, lo apretujaba tanto que… McCoy no podía ni pensar.

Sólo hasta que esas manos lo soltaron y le aplicaron un empellón, ni muy fuerte ni muy suave, que rompió el beso intempestivamente para hacerlo acostarse en la cama, fue que McCoy se permitió una bocanada de realidad. Las habitaciones del Spock aparecieron otra vez alrededor de ellos. McCoy jadeó, cansado, muy mareado y con la polla, debajo del pantalón, a medio hinchar.

Spock se colocó sobre él, piernas abiertas, y ahora fue quien lo besó, quien buscó su lengua. McCoy lo recibió como si fuesen décadas de no verse. Varias veces se detuvieron, jadeantes, a tomar un poco de aire y se vieron largamente —«Leonard», pensó el vulcano con total confianza en una de esas pausas—, sin llegar a formular frase alguna; para luego volver con más hambre y energía que antes a sus bocas.

Leonard introdujo las primeras caricias sobre los costados del vulcaniano, en sus muslos y caderas con un arrastre lento de palmas, y el vulcaniano, que ya no se contentaba con besar su boca sólo, empezó a pasarse a sus cachetes, mandíbulas y cuello.

Entre tanta brusquedad, desesperación y sofoco, los ribetes de las camisetas de sus uniformes se levantaron, dejando los abdominales de ambos expuestos. El calor de Spock, su peso, su vello y la suavidad de su carne fueron, por la brevedad en que éstos se encontraron, absolutamente emocionantes para Leonard. Un toque inesperado, tierno, que enrojeció con viveza cuando en un movimiento descuidado de caderas de Spock, un frote fugaz hizo a McCoy adivinar la hinchazón del vulcano.

Los dos iban muy duros ya. Mierda.

—Spock —jadeó Leonard—. Spock.

—¿Mmmh? —gimió en respuesta.

Leonard lo apartó. Spock abrió los párpados entonces, miró al doctor fijamente a los ojos entrecerrados y luego siguió al par de iris azules que tomaron dirección a sus entrepiernas.

—Ah —exhaló Spock.

Leonard le desabrochó la hebilla del cinturón y bajó la cremallera, Spock hizo lo mismo para él. Pero en eso McCoy fue un todavía más aventurado, y coló la mano dentro del pantalón y removió la telilla de sus calzoncillos. La polla del Primer Oficial dura y completamente erecta, cayó fuera y quedó suspendida entre sus piernas con una bonita y ligera curva que se acentuaba hacia el glande. El médico suspiró, acalorado con la vista, y cerró la palma y los dedos en torno al vulcano para probar su grosor y su largo.

—¿Te gusta?

Las caricias eran suaves e indecisas, exploratorias más que provocativas, unas veces más acertadas que otras; pero Spock las disfrutó todas porque era médico quien se las proporcionaba.

—Inmensamente —dijo.

Leonard quitó la mano, la llevó hacia el interior de sus propios pantalones para sacarse la polla. Spock paseó la lengua por sus labios en cuanto se la vió. No era tan distinta de la suya —tenía un color rosáceo en su largo, cuyo matiz iba agravándose con violencia hacia su punta—, pero era la primera vez que algo tan íntimo del médico quedaba expuesto a él que… no podía dejar de mirarla con interés.

—Spock —susurró Leonard, después agitó la mano para que acercara la cara a la suya—. Hay algo... Ven.

Spock hizo caso y acomodó nuevamente su cuerpo sobre el doctor. Éste volvió a besarlo, lo asió firmemente de las nalgas, y meneó sus caderas: la carne dura y suave a la vez de sus pollas se frotó sin nada que los impidiera de sentirse por entero. Fascinante, pensó Spock y se restregó contra Leonard hasta que él volvió a apartarlo.

Leonard lo tomó de la mano izquierda, la besó y luego se la puso, abierta, sobre la polla. Un escalofrío le subió por el brazo a Spock y le erizó la piel de la nuca.

—Haz lo que yo hago —le dijo Leonard, cogiéndole del pene y masturbándolo enseguida.

La presión y el ritmo que los dedos de Leonard le ponían en la polla, fueron tan desquiciantes como el ronroneo de un tribble. Spock se mordió los labios y no supo cómo consiguió empuñar a Leonard para masturbarlo de vuelta, sin soltarlo ni una vez. Pero supo que lo había logrado cuando escuchó al médico gemir roncamente y en su palma sólo hubo espasmos y la tibia esencia de Leonard bañándole los nudillos.

Perdido en su orgasmo, Leonard sí que había aflojado el agarre a la polla de Spock, pero pronto volvió a martirizarlo y, unos minutos después, lo hizo venir. Spock se vertió sobre el vientre del médico con un jadeo corto. Leonard suspiró, ojos cerrados, con una sonrisa en la boca. La sensación del vulcano en su tripa había sido, primero, como una mano tibia en una mejilla fría: totalmente reconfortante.

* * *

Agotado, el vulcano apoyó la sudorosa frente contra la de Leonard. El médico tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión de sosiego y placidez en la cara que Spock nunca antes le hubo visto y que admiró con el corazón agitado todavía. Leonard deslizó sus dedos por debajo de la palma del vulcaniano, y los entrelazó a los de él. Las manos de ambos estaban sucias, viscosas. Así Spock trató de soltarlo y quitarla, pero Leonard apretó los nudillos para impedírselo.

De pronto se escucharon aplausos a lo lejos. Provenían del salón de recreos en el nivel cinco, sin duda. Año Nuevo. La tripulación estaba dándole la bienvenida. Leonard aún debajo de él, aún sin soltarle, rio.

—Bonito inicio de año hemos tenido, ¿no te parece?

Por supuesto, pensó Spock y le dio un beso.


End file.
